1 Hour Before Deadline
by Chocolate Miharu
Summary: Meskipun semuanya sudah mendengar suara kecilnya, ia akan tetap mengucapkan terima kasih, sebelum semuanya terlambat, sebelum dunianya menghilang. Oneshot / NaLu / 8YL!Fairy Tail. Gambar yang dipakai bukan punya Cho! Mind to RnR?


Hari ini benar-benar gelap. Awan hitam menginvasi langit Magnolia habis-habisan, sama sekali tidak memberi kesempatan untuk matahari. Mengintip pun tidak, apalagi bersinar. Seluruh penduduk Magnolia bisa menebak bahwa hujan akan segera mengguyur daerah mereka, dan mereka cukup pintar untuk segera masuk ke "tempat berteduh" masing-masing.

Zaa…zaa….

Hujan benar-benar turun, dan tidak tanggung-tanggung. Hanya dalam hitungan menit, wilayah Magnolia sudah terbalut hujan, termasuk _guild_ Fairy Tail.

Zaa…zaa….

"Ara…ara…. Hujannya besar sekali. Kuharap hujan ini cepat berhenti, cucian masih banyak yang belum kering," keluh Mirajane sambil membawa keranjang besar berisi cucian yang masih basah.

"Mira-nee, ini sisa cuciannya," kata Lisanna sambil menaruh keranjang kecil yang juga berisi cucian basah.

"Ah, terima kasih, Lisanna. Kalau dikerjakan berdua memang lebih cepat, ya," kata Mirajane sambil memilah-milah cucian yang baru dibawanya.

"Ya, jangan segan-segan meminta bantuan padaku lagi, Mira-nee," kata Lisanna sambil menunjukkan senyumnya.

Ctaar!

Petir mulai menampakkan dirinya. Diawali dengan kilatan cahaya yang membutakan mata, dan ditutup oleh kejutan guruh yang menulikan telinga. Benar-benar pagi yang buruk.

"Gihi! Kau takut petir, ya, Lily?" tanya Gajeel sambil menghentikan aktivitas paginya, mengunyah besi.

"…," Lily hanya diam sambil tetap menutup telinganya dengan tangannya, matanya membesar, dan tubuhnya bergetar.

Ctaaar!

Bersamaan dengan bunyi petir ke-2 yang lebih menggelegar dari sebelumnya, pintu guild Fairy Tail terbuka lebar, menampilkan sesosok wanita yang basah kuyup dan kehabisan nafas sambil menggumamkan sebuah kalimat dengan pelan, "_1 jam lagi._"

* * *

**1 Hour Before Deadline**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**Fairy Tail bukan punya Cho!**

**Warning: OOC, maybe Typo(s), One-shot, abal, angst gagal, SPOILER ALERT, etc.**

* * *

"Lucy! Kau terluka di mana-mana! Jangan berdiri di sana saja, cepat masuk!" kata Mirajane sambil menarik tangan Lucy.

Ya, perempuan yang tiba-tiba datang di hari badai itu Lucy. Lucy yang baru pulang dari misi solonya, dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Rambut pirangnya benar-benar berantakan karena terkena hujan badai di luar sana, bajunya kotor di mana-mana, dan tubuhnya dipenuhi luka-luka akibat melaksanakan misi solo yang harusnya dikerjakan berkelompok. Mirajane sudah melarangnya agar tidak mengambil misi sesulit itu, tapi Lucy tetap keras kepala, untuk membayar sewa katanya.

"_Daijōbu, yo_, Mira. Ini cuma luka kecil," kata Lucy sambil mengibas-ngibaskan lengan kanannya yang "dihiasi" luka yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil.

"Lucy, berhenti mengibas-ngibaskan lenganmu seperti itu, jelas-jelas darah keluar dari lengan kananmu. Sayang, Wendy belum datang…. Hmm, daripada menunggu Wendy menyembuhkan lukamu, ini, handuk. Cepat mandi dulu, dan hati-hati saat membersihkan lukamu. Selesai kau mandi, aku akan membalut lukamu," suruh Mirajane sambil mencari kotak obat di lemari _guild_.

"Eeh? Tidak us_—"_

Belum selesai Lucy memprotes, Mirajane sudah mengeluarkan tatapan _Majin_-nya. Lucy hanya bisa bergidik ngeri dan mengatakan 2 kata, "_Hai, hai_."

* * *

"_Ohayou, minna_," kata Wendy sambil masuk ke dalam _guild_, wajahnya nampak kelelahan, mungkin karena habis menerjang badai di luar sana.

"_Ohayou_," kata Mirajane, Lisanna, dan Lily bersamaan, sementara Gajeel hanya diam—ehm, sibuk menguyah besinya.

"Ayo cepat duduk, biar kusediakan cokelat panas," tawar Mirajane sambil berjalan menuju _bar guild_.

"Sepi sekali…. Apa cuma ada kita berenam?" tanya Charle yang sedari tadi terbang di belakang Wendy.

"Ara…ara…. Ada Charle juga rupanya. Tidak juga, ada Lucy di klinik. Ia baru pulang dari misi solonya dan mendapatkan luka cukup parah di lengannya. Aku sudah membalut lukanya agar tidak terjadi infeksi. _Ne_, Wendy, sehabis kau minum cokelat panasnya, tolong sembuhkan Lucy, ya?" pinta Mirajane sambil menyerahkan segelas cokelat panas.

"_Hai,_ Mira-san."

* * *

Sudah 8 tahun sejak insiden mengerikan di _Dai Matō Enbu_, dan Fairy Tail beserta seluruh _guild_ lainnya berhasil mencegah 10,000 naga mengambil alih bumi. Terima kasih untuk seluruh _dragon slayer_, termasuk Cobra. Berkat usaha mereka semua, kehidupan ini masih terus berjalan. Dan dalam 8 tahun ini, _guild_ Fairy Tail berkembang pesat. Ya, berkembang berkat 30,000,000 jewels yang didapat dari kemenangan _Dai Matō—_ehm, berkembang berkat beberapa _mage_ Fairy Tail yang sudah "berevolusi" menjadi _S-Class Mage_: Natsu yang sudah bisa diprediksi oleh seluruh anggota _guild_, Gray yang menyusul tepat setahun di belakang Natsu, Gajeel yang entah kenapa bisa lolos di tahun berikutnya, Cana yang untungnya tidak keluar _guild_ karena ia berhasil lolos setelah Gajeel, Elfman, Juvia, dan Freed.

"Lucy! Kenapa kau keluar dari klinik?" kata Mirajane begitu melihat Lucy yang berjalan keluar dari klinik.

"Aah! Lucy-san! Aku baru akan ke klinik, tapi Lucy-san malah datang ke sini," kata Wendy.

"Ahahaha, di klinik benar-benar seperti kuburan, sepi sekali," kata Lucy sambil duduk di sebelah Wendy, lalu dia berkata lagi dengan pelan sehingga tidak ada yang bisa mendengar ucapannya, "50 menit lagi."

"Oiya, biar kulihat lukanya, Lucy-san," kata Wendy menawarkan diri.

"Tidak usah, Wendy. Ini cuma luka kecil. Tenang saja, tidak akan berefek banyak, lagipula Mira sudah membalut lukaku. Percaya padaku, _ne_?"

Wendy hanya melihat dengan tatapan khawatir begitu Lucy mengatakan kalimatnya tadi dengan tegas, Lucy memang keras kepala.

"_Ne_, Mira…. Ka_—_kalau badai ini berhenti, tolong hubungi semua anggota _guild_, ya. Aku ingin mereka semua berkumpul di sini…secepatnya. _Gomen_…. Mungkin permintaanku aneh, tapi aku harap semua anggota _guild_ berkumpul hari ini," pinta Lucy tiba-tiba.

"Aah? Tumben, Lucy, ada apa memangnya?"

Menyadari Lucy yang tiba-tiba beraut wajah muram, Mirajane langsung melanjutkan kalimatnya, "... Aku tahu, kau tidak bisa memberitahuku sekarang, 'kan, Lucy? Ya, tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa. Akan kuhubungi anggota _guild_ yang belum datang, tenang saja."

Lucy hanya menelan ludah, ia malah merasa bersalah kalau Mirajane berkata begitu dengan nada yang lembut.

"…. _Go…Gomen_…," kata Lucy lemah.

"Ehm…. Ngomong-ngomong, Lucy, selama 8 tahun ini, sepertinya kau tambah dewasa, ya," kata Charle memulai topik baru, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang tegang.

"Eeh?" kata Lucy panik, semburat merah muncul di pipinya yang...pucat.

"Iya, kalau 8 tahun yang lalu kau terluka seperti ini, pasti kau akan teriak-teriak, "Aah! Sakit! Sakit!" Sementara sekarang, kau malah menolak bantuan Wendy. Rasanya kau yang sekarang baru cocok disebut puteri Heartfilia Konzern," kata Charle sambil menirukan suara Lucy, tapi suara tiruannya lebih mirip sebuah hinaan.

"Char...Charle…. Kau seperti…menghinaku, memangnya dulu aku senista itu apa?" kata Lucy _sweat dropped_, entah harus merasa senang atau tidak dikomentari seperti itu.

"Hahaha, Char…Charle…. Tidak baik berkata seperti itu ke Lucy-san," tawa Wendy garing, lalu ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Tapi aku agak setuju dengan Charle. Lucy-san sekarang jauh lebih dewasa, …apa karena…sudah…menjalin hubungan dengan Natsu-san?"

"A...Apa... Apa... Apa... APA MAKSUDMU, WENDY?!" tanya Lucy memerah.

"Ara…ara, Lucy, semua anggota _guild _sudah tahu, lho, kalau Lucy berpacaran dengan Natsu," jawab Mirajane dari balik _bar guild_.

"Gihi, jelas-jelas _Salamander_ sendiri yang mengumumkan hubungannya di depan seluruh anggota _guild_."

"A…Apa?! Sejak kapan?!"

"Ehm, kalau tidak salah sekitar 5 tahun yang la—_"_

Belum selesai Wendy menjawab, Lucy sudah memotongnya, "DASAR SI BODOH NATSU! Sudah kubilang rahasiakan, malah terang-terangan diumumkan! Aagh! Padahal aku mau menjadikannya kejutan untuk seluruh anggota _guild_! Haa…."

"Kalau kau mendesah seperti itu, aku jadi teringat Lucy yang dulu. Terlalu banyak mendesah, terlalu banyak marah, terlalu banyak berteriak, terlalu manja," sembur Charle dengan nada sinisnya seperti biasa, Lucy dan Wendy hanya bisa _sweat dropped_ untuk yang ke-2 kalinya.

"_Ma, ma…._ Tidak usah diperpanjang," kata Mirajane.

Begitu Mirajane menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seluruh penghuni Fairy Hills datang: Juvia, Levy, Evergreen, Laki, dan Cana. Sementara Erza dan Bisca yang sudah menikah tidak lagi tinggal di Fairy Hills, mereka memilih tinggal dengan…ehm, pasangan hidup mereka. *ceileh

"Wendy-chan! Ternyata kau sudah datang duluan! Tadi kami semua menunggumu, lho," kata Levy begitu melihat Wendy yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi _guild_.

"…. Aaah! _Sumimasen! Sumimasen! _Tadi aku lupa pamit, _sumimasen_!" kata Wendy sambil berulang kali menunduk, ia benar-benar lupa karena tadi Charle terus mendesak agar Wendy cepat bersiap-siap ke _guild_.

"_Ma, ma…. _Daripada itu, yang penting kalian sudah sampai di sini, 'kan? Duduklah, biar kusediakan cokelat panas," tawar Mirajane.

* * *

Hujan badai di luar sana sudah berhenti dan matahari pun mulai mengintip dari balik awan tebal. Sinarnya kini menghampiri daerah Magnolia, pelan, hingga mengenai _guild_ Fairy Tail. Hangat, pagi yang buruk tadi habis tersapu bersih oleh sinar matahari yang baru bersinar beberapa menit. Benar-benar perubahan cuaca yang ekstrim, tapi Lucy bersyukur atas badai yang sudah reda, dan sekarang Lucy hanya tinggal menunggu sisa anggota _guild_ yang belum datang.

"42 menit lagi," kata Lucy pelan, raut mukanya semakin pucat tiap menit, matanya semakin berat, ingin rasanya segera menutup mata, masuk ke alam tidurnya, tapi ia tahu ia tidak boleh, tidak sampai 42 menit lagi.

"Apanya yang 42 menit, Lucy?" tanya Erza tiba-tiba.

"Ha? …. Erza! Sejak kapan kau datang?!"

"Hmm, baru saja, bersamaan dengan sisa anggota _guild_ yang belum datang. Kami datang bersama begitu mendapat pesan dari Mirajane. Daripada itu, jawab pertanyaanku, Lucy. Apa itu, 42 menit lagi?" tanya Erza sekali lagi.

"Uuh…. Begini…. Itu…ehm…," kata Lucy panik, ia harus memaksa otaknya berpikir 2 kali_—_bukan, 3 kali lebih cepat. Hal ini belum boleh diketahui anggota _guild_, setidaknya sampai 42 menit lagi.

"Hmm?" Erza semakin mendesak, diikuti tatapan penasaran dari anggota _guild_ lainnya. Erza tidak akan menyerah begitu saja dalam hal kepo_—_ehm, dalam hal yang menimbulkan kecurigaannya. Lucy hanya bisa diam, dan 2 menit terlewati oleh mereka berdua.

"Aku…tidak bisa memberitahumu sekarang, Erza. Tunggu 40 menit lagi, ya? Kumohon. Kau akan tahu sendiri setelah 40 menit," kata Lucy sambil memaksakan senyum.

_'__Kenapa aku tersenyum? Ini bukan hal yang patut diberi senyum,'_ batin Lucy.

"Haa…. Aku tidak bisa memaksamu kalau begitu. Pastikan kau memberi tahuku setelah 40 menit, Lucy. Kau tahu aku tidak suka yang namanya ingkar janji dan rahasia," kata Erza sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya dengan canggung.

"Ya, pasti," jawab Lucy mantap.

"Aku bosan kalau harus menunggu 40 menit. Ayo kita ngobrol sesuatu," ajak Erza, tidak ada yang menolak karena Erza mengatakan kalimatnya tadi sambil memberikan _glare_ andalannya ke setiap anggota _guild_ yang berusaha menolak, termasuk Evergreen, Gajeel, dan Gray.

"Untuk menghabiskan waktu sampai 40 menit ke depan, aku mau tanya, tolong jawab sejujur-jujurnya. Apa…pendapat kalian tentang…," Lucy menghentikan kalimatnya, ia mendesah pelan sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. Rasanya lidahnya kelu untuk mengatakan kalimat berikutnya, tapi ia tetap melanjutkannya, "Haa…. Apa pendapat kalian tentang…aku?"

Hening. Seluruh anggota _guild_ Fairy Tail dibungkam oleh pertanyaan Lucy yang tiba-tiba. Pertanyaan yang aneh dan…tidak mungkin ditanyakan oleh seorang Lucy.

"Apa-apaan kau, Lucy? Pertanyaanmu terdengar seperti pertanyaan orang yang mau mati," cela Evergreen sambil memicingkan matanya.

DEG!

Hening melanda _guild_ Fairy Tail sekali lagi. Seluruh anggota _guild_ Fairy Tail membeku mendengar kata "mati" yang diucapkan Evergreen, kata "mati" tersebut bagai kejut listrik untuk semua yang ada di sana, termasuk Lucy. Begitu menyadari situasi yang tegang, Evergreen langsung salah tingkah, "Apa? Aku cuma bercanda, kalian semua tahu 'kan yang namanya bercanda? Peri sepertiku juga bisa bercanda, tahu." Ia langsung membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"A…Ah, i…iya, ya. Biar aku yang menjawab pertama. Tentang Lucy? Hmm, Lucy adalah gadis yang ceria dan bisa menghidupkan atmosfir di _guild_ Fairy Tail," kata Mirajane sambil tersenyum.

"Lucy(-san) adalah _nakama_ yang berharga," kata Erza, Wendy, Gray, dan Lisanna.

"Hmm, Lucy-nee adalah pacar Natsu-nii," kata Romeo, Lucy hanya bisa memerah mendengar jawaban Romeo.

"_Ex-love rival_," kata Juvia yang sekarang sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Gray-sama-nya, Lucy hanya bisa _sweat dropped_.

"_Bunny girl_," kata Gajeel singkat.

"Ha?! Jawaban apa itu, Gajeel?!" tanya Lucy frustasi.

"Lu-chan adalah teman terbaaiiik buatku," kata Levy diikuti dengan pelukan yang ditujukan ke Lucy.

"Ooh! Kalau Levy-chan bilang begitu, buat kami juga!" kata Jet dan Droy.

"Jet, Droy, kalian tidak menjawab pertanyaanku," kata Lucy sambil memasang muka _priceless_.

"Lucy adalah _partner_ yang bisa diandalkan," kata Cana sambil menyesap birnya.

"Lucy itu…_otoko_!"

"Aku bukan lelaki!" teriak Lucy.

"Lucy adalah anggota _guild_ Fairy Tail," kata Laxus _cool_ sambil menutup mata.

"Ooh! Kalau Laxus bilang begitu, buat kami juga!" kata _Raijinshu._

_"__Déjà vu,"_ kata Lucy pelan sambil mengingat kelakuan Jet dan Droy.

"Lucy adalah orang yang dulu manja dan sekarang dewasa," kata Charle.

"Char…Charle…. Bisa berhenti bicara soal kedewasaanku?" Kalimat yang dilontarkan Lucy tadi lebih mirip pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

"Lucy adalah gadis ke-2 terseksi setelah Mira-chan!" jawab Wakaba dan Macao kompak.

Malangnya, Macao langsung dicium Sorcerer Magazine tepat di mukanya berkat lemparan Romeo, anaknya.

"Lucy adalah _Celestial Spirits Mage_ sekaligus anggota _guild_ Fairy Tail," kata Phanterlily, Alzack, Bisca, dan Laki.

"Intinya, Lucy_—_hic_—_adalah salah satu anggota_—_hic_—_Fairy Tail yang berharga, sampai_—_hic_—_kapan pun," kata Master Makarov _—_yang sedari tadi mabuk di belakang bar guild_—_ mewakili semuanya.

"_Minna…. A…Arigato…. Arigato_…," Lucy hanya menunduk, ia menatap ke arah mugnya yang sudah kosong sambil terus megucapkan 1 kata: _arigato_. Pelan, ia mulai meremas mugnya, setetes air jatuh ke dalam mugnya.

Menangis.

Lucy menangis, sambil tetap mengucapkan terima kasih, ia menangis dalam diam. Ia tidak peduli jika harus dibilang cengeng setelah ini, ia hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada seluruh _nakama_nya.

_Nakama_ yang telah menerima dia apa adanya.

_Nakama_ yang terus berada di sisinya baik suka maupun duka.

_Nakama_ yang selalu peduli padanya.

_Nakama_ yang selalu melindunginya.

_Nakama_ yang selalu mendukung dalam setiap jalan yang ditempuhnya_. _

Ia sadar kalau setelah ini ia tidak bisa lagi mengucapkan terima kasih, karena itu ia akan terus mengucapkan terima kasih, ya, terus, terus.

Sampai tenaganya habis.

Sampai suaranya hilang.

Sampai pikirannya bosan.

Meskipun semuanya sudah mendengar suara kecilnya, ia akan tetap mengucapkan terima kasih.

Sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Sebelum dunianya menghilang.

Sakit.

Perih.

Sesak.

Rasanya ada penghalang yang melarangnya menghirup udara luar di paru-parunya. Air matanya yang keluar dengan pelan itu sekarang meluncur keluar dengan cepat. Lucy tahu, 25 menit lagi, ia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan _nakama_nya lagi. Ia tahu, karena itu ia menangis deras.

* * *

"7 menit lagi," gumam Lucy pelan.

Matanya sembab dan benar-benar berat sekarang _—_entah ini efek samping menangis tadi, atau ada yang lain_—_ dan ia merasa tubuhnya semakin mati rasa. Ia mulai tidak bisa merasakan kakinya dan lengan kanannya yang terluka. Kesadarannya mulai mencapai batas. Apa ia bisa bertahan sampai 7 menit ke depan?

"Lu-chan, mukamu semakin pucat. Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Mau kutemani ke klinik?" tanya Levy yang sedari tadi duduk di sebelah Lucy, ia bersiap untuk berdiri dari tempatnya.

"_Ie, ie_. Aku ingin tetap di sini, bersama para anggota _guild_ sampai 5 menit ke depan. Cuma sampai 5 menit ke depan," kata Lucy lemah.

"Tapi, Lucy, lihat kondisimu. Setidaknya, biarkan Wendy menyembuhkanmu, ya?" tawar Mirajane.

"Tidak perlu, Mira. Tenang saja, aku mau cari udara segar di luar. 5 menit lagi aku pasti kembali," kata Lucy sambil memaksa kakinya berdiri. Daripada dibilang berjalan menggunakan kaki, ia lebih pantas dibilang menyeret kakinya.

* * *

"Sudah 5 menit Lucy keluar, tapi ia belum balik juga," keluh Erza cemas.

Kini, semua anggota Fairy Tail dilanda kecemasan. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah melihat Lucy yang tiba-tiba mengucapkan terima kasih sambil terus menangis, mereka semua langsung panik. Kenapa dengan Lucy? Lukanya terasa sakit? Atau jangan-jangan dia patah hati? Tidak ada yang tahu kecuali Lucy sendiri, mereka berulang kali menanyakan "Ada apa denganmu, Lucy?", tapi jawaban yang diberikan hanya berkisar, "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Aku jadi cemas, akan kucek sebentar," kata Erza sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

Tapi sebelum ia berhasil mencapai pintu _guild_, pintu _guild_ itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Menampilkan sosok Natsu, Happy, dan... Lucy.

Ada yang aneh.

Natsu yang kehabisan nafas, Happy yang terbang sambil menangis, dan Lucy yang terdiam di gendongan Natsu.

Apa-apaan...?

"Wendy! Mana Wendy?!" teriak Natsu memecah keheningan yang sempat melanda _guild_, setelah pandangannya menemukan Wendy, ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Tolong Luce!"

"A...Apa ini? Na...Natsu-san, kenapa de...dengan Lucy-san?" tanya Wendy tergagap.

"Ak...Aku juga tidak tahu!" kata Natsu panik.

"A...Apa? Daripada itu, Natsu-san, baringkan Lucy-san di sini. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi, biar kucek kondisi Lucy-san," kata Wendy sambil menunjuk kursi guild yang lumayan panjang.

Setelah Natsu membaringkan Lucy di salah satu kursi guild, Master Makarov _—_yang sudah tidak terpengaruh oleh alkohol_—_ langsung menanyakan hal yang ingin ditanyakan oleh seluruh anggota _guild_, "Kenapa kau bisa bersama dengan Lucy, Natsu?"

"Ji-chan... Ja...Jadi begini. Sekitar _1 setengah jam_ yang lalu, a...aku dan Happy pulang dari misi. Ti...Tiba-tiba, kami me...menemukan Luce tergeletak di...di perbatasan Magnolia dan Onibus. Karena dia te...terluka di mana-mana, ma...makanya kubawa dia. Sebenarnya, aku da...dan Happy memutuskan untuk me...menginap di Onibus karena ada ba...badai. Tapi...tapi... _Setengah jam_ kemudian, k...kondisi Luce langsung memburuk se...secara drastis. Makanya aku la...langsung lari ke sini," jelas Natsu terbata-bata.

"Haa?! Kau jangan bercanda, Fire Breath! Dari tadi, Lucy ada di _guild_ bersama kita! Dia bahkan bertanya tentang hal yang aneh-aneh!" kata Gray sambil mencengkeram syal Natsu dengan keras. Ia tidak peduli kalau nanti ia akan "dibakar" oleh Natsu dengan alasan telah membuat syal pemberian Igneel kusut.

"INI BUKAN CANDAAN, GRAY! BUAT APA AKU BERCANDA SOAL LUCE?!" teriak Natsu serak, wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran, kemarahan, dan kesedihan dengan jelas.

Seluruh anggota _guild_ kaget dengan ucapan Natsu, ia memanggil Gray dengan nama aslinya, bukan Ice Brain atau semacamnya. Berarti... Ini serius. Tidak ada yang berani memulai pembicaraan setelah Natsu berteriak tadi, sampai Wendy yang dari tadi sibuk memeriksa Lucy mengeluarkan suara, "Lu...Lucy-san...? _A...Ano..._ Lucy...-san?"

Mata Wendy langsung membesar dan ia mulai menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Lucy, "Lucy-san?! Lucy-san?! Hiks... Lu...Lucy-san? To...Tolong katakan sesuatu... Hiks... Lucy...-san..."

Wendy hanya menunduk dan ia melepaskan genggamannya dari pundak Lucy, dengan terbata-bata ia mengatakan, "_Go...Gomen, minna_, Lucy-san... Lucy-san..."

Wendy tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya..., tidak, ia _tidak bisa_ melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tatapan _nakama_nya itu terlalu perih untuk dilihat. Wendy hanya bisa menunduk dalam-dalam, ia berusaha menahan air matanya dengan cara itu, tapi air matanya terlalu keras kepala. Air mata itu memberontak keluar dari dalam pelupuk matanya, dan ia tidak cukup kuat untuk menahannya.

Tes. Tes.

Air mata itu jatuh begitu saja dari matanya dan dari...mata _nakama_nya juga.

"Lu...Luce? ... Hiks! LUCE! Kau dengar aku, 'kan?! Jawab aku, Luce! Kau tidak boleh tidur sekarang! Tidak boleh! Kau yang bilang kalau kau akan terus ada bersama kami semua, 'kan?! Kau yang bilang kalau kau akan terus ada di sisiku, 'kan?! Luce! Tolong, jawab aku... Hiks... Jawab...aku..., Luce...," kata Natsu sambil memeluk Lucy yang sedingin es dengan erat, seakan ia sedang menggenggam jiwa Lucy.

"Hiks! Natsuu...," kata Happy sambil terbang di atas kepala Natsu, ia ikut menangis bersama yang lainnya. Sementara Natsu hanya memeluk Lucy sambil menggumamkan kata "Luce", "Jawab", dan "Jangan pergi" berulang kali.

"Na...Natsu, hentikan. Hiks... Kau tahu, 'kan? Lucy sudah_—_"

"DIAM, ERZA! AKU TAHU!" bentak Natsu keras, jejak-jejak air mata masih ada di pipinya.

Erza hanya bisa terkejut dengan reaksi Natsu, lalu ia menutup mulutnya dan menangis pelan. Ia mengerti situasi Natsu.

Natsu orang yang pertama kali bertemu Lucy.

Natsu orang yang pertama kali menjalin hubungan sebagai pacar dengan Lucy.

Natsu orang yang paling menyayangi Lucy.

Natsu orang yang paling membutuhkan Lucy.

Karena itu, Natsu orang yang PALING bersedih atas kematian Lucy.

* * *

"Oi, Natsu. Kau masih mau di sini?" tanya Gray.

"... Hm... Ya, kalian kembali duluan saja ke _guild_. ... Nanti...aku menyusul," jawab Natsu tanpa menoleh ke arah Gray, pandangannya masih terfokus dengan benda yang ada di depannya.

"Jangan terlalu lama, Natsu. Langit sudah mendung. ... Kalau begitu, kami kembali ke _guild_ dulu," nasihat Mirajane.

"Ya, tenang saja," sahut Natsu singkat, kemudian ia teringat sesuatu dan langsung mengatakannya, "Happy, kau balik dulu saja. Aku... Ingin sendirian."

"... Aye," kata Happy yang sempat ragu-ragu.

Begitu seluruh anggota _guild_ menghilang dari pandangannya, Natsu langsung berlutut dan menatap benda yang ada di depannya. Ia menaruh sebuket bunga Delphinium di depan benda tersebut.

Sepi, hanya ada semilir angin yang berhembus pelan.

Sesak, angin kecil itu bagaikan badai di dalam dada Natsu.

Sembab, matanya dihiasi lingkaran hitam yang tidak bisa disembunyikan.

Efek hilangnya Lucy ternyata berdampak lebih buruk dari yang dia kira.

"Luce... Aku...masih tidak percaya. Rasanya...baru kemarin kita bertemu. Jujur. Aku...tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa sekarang. Aku juga sudah dengar dari yang lainnya... Kau ada bersamaku selama 1 jam itu, tapi kau juga ada bersama mereka. Kau benar-benar menyayangi kami, ya? ... Hahaha...ha...ha...hiks. Setelah ini... Kita...tidak bisa bertemu lagi, ya? Hiks... Benar-benar...tidak...bisa..., ya...? Hahahaha... Hiks. Pa...yah," Natsu berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tetap terlihat tegar di depan...makam kekasihnya, tapi ia tidak sanggup. Ia mulai menitikkan air mata di sela-sela tawanya yang dibuat-buat. Entah berapa menit terlewati olehnya hanya dengan menangis. Ia menjadi lemah tanpa Lucy di sampingnya.

"_Ne_, Luce. Aku...harus kembali sekarang. Aku...akan datang lagi. Pasti, ...pasti. ... _Aishiteru...Lucy_."

Dan dengan berat hati, ia meninggalkan benda di depannya, benda yang memiliki ukiran yang menyesakkan dada...

**R.I.P**

**Lucy Heartfilia**

**X767-X799**

**25 Years Old**

**Fairy Tail's Mage**

**May Your Soul Rest in Peace**

* * *

A/N:

Aaaaah! Cho bener-bener frustasi waktu bikin ini!

Bingung MAX! Cho bener-bener ga bisa bikin fic angst.

Sebenernya Cho mau nge-scrap fic nista yang satu ini, tapi karna udah 2000-an words, Cho merasa sayang...*emangnya anak, disayang-sayang?! plaked

Jadi, mohon maklum karena Cho bukan orang yang suka bermuram durja!*halah bahasanya

Mungkin kalau rating fic ini jelek, Cho bakal berhenti bikin fic angst... T_T

Tapi kalau rating fic ini tinggi (berharap sedikit boleh, 'kan? :3), Cho mungkin... (mungkin, lho!) bikin sequelnya.

Maaf kalau ini terbilang sangat nista, sampai mata readers perih bacanya!*nunduk, nunduk

Oke, deh, makasih buat yang sudah mau baca fic aneh ini, dan jangan lupa! RnR~! Cho siap menerima kritik, apalagi buat fic gaje gini.

_Jaa, ne!_


End file.
